proof of life
by russianihon
Summary: based on: proof or life k. rin terima kasih untuk segalanya.just ASAKIKU


_Kalau misalnya aku ditanya kenapa memilih proof of life-nya kagamine rin sebagai songfic asakiku (walaupun sudah ada)? Maka aku menjawab karena japan itu cocok sebagai kagamine rin dan England sebagai kagamine len. . ._

proof of life

rin&len kagamine hidekaz himaruya

japan pov's

_fuyu o tsugeru kaze no koe ni__  
__mimio katamuke furueru karada__  
__tonari ni iru anata no iki__  
__shiroku natte samusō_

salju salju mulai berjatuhan di luar dari jendela aku bisa melihat anak anak kecil bermain main dan satu orang yang menarik perhatianku panggil saja ia ' arthur ' (tidak memang namanya Arthur Kirkland). Shit, ia menuju kemari sekarang aku harus mengenakan syalku kalau tidak mau kena marah.

_kotoshi mo mata inochi wa kare hate__  
__yagate kuru haru o machi wabiru__  
__inochi no rensa o kiki nagara__  
__mebuite yuku hikari no naka de_

huff, beruntung syalku ketemu kalau tidak . . . uhhh, dia datang dan membawakanku coklat hangat "untukmu" katanya singkat kuperhatikan sedikit demi sedikit "ada racunnya tidak?" ah, aku bodoh menanyakan hal itu bisa mati aku "APA MAKSUDNYA ITU, HUH?" kyaaaaaa, menakutkan, menakutkan sekali dia kalau marah "urrhhh, bercanda" kataku sambil mengacungkan dua jari "hhh, minum coklatnya lalu tidur" Arthur mendekati dan membelai rambutku PRRRAAAANNGG gelas ditanganku jatuh dan pecah begitu saja sementara tanganku sakit dan bergetar sendiri "ada apa ?" Arthur mulai panik (bisa kulihat raut mukanya berubah) "uhm, tidak ada apa apa hanya kepeleset dari tanganku" well, tidak masuk logika mungkin karena seharusnya aku bisa menangkapnya sebelum jatuh tapi setidaknya ia tidak perlu tahu.

_kuchite yuku sadame to__  
__wakatte nao tsuyoku__  
__iki shite itai yo utatte itai_

_watashi nimo nanika nokoseru to īna__  
__watashi ga ikita inochi noakashi o..._

kyaaaaaa, dia mengajakku bermain salju. Kalau ditanya apakah aku bahagia? Tentu saja apalagi kalimat pada saat ia mengajakku "kamu mau bermain salju kan? Ayo keluar kita bermain salju" ajakan itu membuatku gembira sampai sampai aku terjatuh dari tangga (beruntung tidak apa apa) kyaaaaa, waktunya main snowboard.

_kanashī uta niwa shitaku nai yo__  
__nē onegai ima kono toki dake wa__  
__waratte itai yo... anata no yoko de__  
__yasashī uta o utatte itai_

sekarang ia sudah tahu. Sudah tahu semuanya tentang gelas itu, pendengaranku dan penyakitku. Sungguh tidak adil dunia ini. Sekarang ia sedang bermain piano di depanku dengan tersenyum "bernyanyilah kau bisa mendengarnya kan?" Arthur mengajakku bernyanyi tapi aku tidak mau menyanyi lagu itu aku benci lagu sedih "maaf, Arthur-san aku tidak mau menyanyikannya aku tidak mau menyanyikan lagu sedih yang aku mau hanya menyanyikan lagu kesenangan" aku takut menatap wajahnya, takut ia tahu kalau aku menangis, takut kalau semisalnya aku tidak . . . melihatnya lagi. Arthur mengahampiriku dan memelukku "aku percaya kamu pasti tetap hidup" saat itu yang kurasakan adalah hangat.

_ikudo me kano fuyu o koete__  
__yatto kizuita kono kimochi wa__  
__tsugeru koto wa deki nakatta kedo__  
__kokoro wa itsumo tsunagatte ita yone..._

hari ini aku sendiri Arthur pulang malam ada resitalnya hari ini katanya. Hhh, bosan.

_kurakute mie nai yo...__  
__nani mo kikoe nai yo...__  
__kowai yo...__  
__kurushī yo...__  
__samishī yo..._

Arthur masih belum pulang aku tidak tahu kemana jadi saat ini yang kulakukan adalah mencoba menunggu dan menghibur diri.

_nani mo kamoa subete ga__  
__kiete iku naka de__  
__anata no egao dake ga__  
__ima kie nai..._

Arthur sudah pulang ia memberikanku oleh oleh dari Okinawa "Arthur , kalau aku mati apakah kamu mau meneruskan hidupmu?" kututup mulutku aku bodoh sekali menanyakan hal itu "ayo bermain salju" itukah jawaban hanya itu bermain salju. Aku memakai syalku turun kebawah ya, sebenarnya aku tahu itu bukan jawabannya.

_yasashī uta o uuatte ite ne__  
__kodoku nasekai ni tsutsumaretemo__  
__zutto soba ni iru yo wasure naide ne__  
__anata wa itsumo hitori ja nai yo_

senang bisa bermain dengan Arthur untuk kedua kalinya. Shit , lihat saja kau kubalas nanti.

_samishiku nai yo anata ga iru__  
__daki shimete kureru atatakai te de__  
__kikoe nai keredo tsutawatte iru yo__  
__fureta yubisaki kara aishiteru...tte_

Arthur masih melempariku salju aku kesal tentu saja lihatlah dengan belagunya ia melempariku tanpa henti tapi aku senang kok masih bisa melihatnya tersenyum. Aishiteru, Arthur.

_kanashī uta niwa shitaku nai yo__  
__nē onegai ima kono toki dake wa__  
__waratte itai yo anata to tomo ni__  
__yasashī uta o utatte itai__  
__anata ni sasage tai sekibetsu no uta__  
__saigo ni tsutae tai yo arigatō..._

sungguh, entah kenapa mendadak aku mengantuk sekali "Arthur-san aku mengatuk aku mau tidur du . . . lu" tubuhku jatuh begitu saja aku tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku mungkin sudah saatnya "KIKU . . ." Arthur memelukku "kau tidak apa apa" tangan Arthur bergetar basah tubuhku basah , airmata? Itulah yang pertama kali kupikirkan "aku . . ." sudah saatnya maka pada saat terakhir aku hanya bisa mengatakan "arigatō, Arthur-san" semuanya gelap yang kuingat hanya "aishiteru, kiku" terima kasih sudah menjawab perasaanku Arthur.

**Owari.**


End file.
